Europa Dreams
by petiteinsolite
Summary: Canada always dreamed of seeing the stars. Growing up with Alfred as a brother, he always heard of the many tales of space. Will meeting and befriending Russia make his dreams come true? RUSSCAN.


Europa Dreams

Chapter One: Magnetic Monster NGC 1275  
_It suddenly stuck me that that tiny pea, pretty and blue, was the Earth. I put up my thumb and shut one eye, and my thumb blotted out the planet Earth. I didn't feel like a giant, I felt very, very small.  
-Neil Armstrong_

The universe and everything in it is a mystery to us. We do not have the means to travel or explore for long periods of time. Will we ever know the true wonders of that glorious vastness? As humans, we cannot even begin to comprehend the place outside our very own Earth. We can simply just call it space.

"Space, a continuous are or expanse which is free, available, or unoccupied. Space."

I sigh, wistfully, a little pocket book of pictures and scribbles and drawings, all of space, tightly held against my side. Ever since I was a little boy, I dreamed of exploring the unknown, with the seemingly vast emptiness, with the potential to be so much more. As I grew up Alfred would tell me about what his country was doing with space, the monkey, Neil Armstrong, the moon. Everything. It made my ever growing curiosity and fascination with space expand, even more so than usual.

And even now, space still enthrals me, still is one big beautiful canvas, lit up with twinkling lanterns, and empty spaces yet to be seen. I think I most likely spend more time looking at the sky than I do the ground. Laying in fields of forget-me-nots and dandelions, staring dreamily at the sky.

Just like now, it is dark out, but the sky is a haze of blues and purples, red too, if you looked off into the distance. That big star we call our sun, setting our hemisphere to sleep, and waking the other up. It too, is just as beautiful as the twinkling stars in the night sky. I love how they are so small to us, but are much larger that we will ever be. I wish that they could be closer to Earth so we could see them in all their glory, but that will never happen. The Universe does not play to our wants.

The World Conference went on longer than usual, people were more focused for once, that is to say _most _were more focused, some were still not. It please Germany, I know he was sick of no one paying attention in these things, and so it was a relief to see him smiling and to see everyone pay attention for once. It was nice.

It was also nice to walk outside at the time we did, the universe seemed more vibrant and more colourful than usual. Maybe it was happy? So, ignoring everyone, not that they noticed, sometimes being invisible has its perks, I sprawled in the front garden.

So here I am, the breeze cool, and refreshing, a perfect night for stargazing, what with the state the sky is in. Pencil in one hand and note book held high above my head, I began drawing my universe, my space. It is something I have done ever since I was little, however, the drawings got better. Transforming from little doodle on the back of napkins to full drawings in pretty little notebooks.

Swirls for the galaxies, little speck of lines for stars and circles with rings for the planets. A perfect little universe. I even added a little space shuttle on one of the planets. _"That is the moon Alfred, it is a US space shuttle."_

"Space, дa? I went there also."

A tall, foreshadowing figure looms over me, a thick, heavy accent ringing in my ear, it must be Russia. I didn't think he would still be here, but then again, I don't know about the other large country very much. He is as much of a mystery as space is.

"I heard from Alfred, I mean, well you know him as America."

"Дa, I do. Where is that little bear you carry around?"

"You mean Kuma? Well he isn't here at the moment, back at the hotel. He got tired."

_Umph._ Russia sat himself down, no, he lay himself down beside me, hands resting behind his head, eyes glued to the sky, it is odd, having him there, I didn't think that Russia was a sociable person, or maybe that is just me being rude.

"Russia-"

"Ivan."

"O-Oh, ok. Ivan, what are you doing?"

"Why, I am laying here with you, I miss space, I remember when the Great Space Race was on, and America and I would compete all the time for different things. You know, I sent the first man into space, seeing Yuri Gagarin come back to Earth was the most beautiful thing, дa?"

"Wow, I didn't know much about Russia in space."

"Дa, America receives all the glory, when really, I think our Russian men should be celebrated more. We also sent the first woman into space. Do you know her name?"

"Oh! Yes, wasn't it Valentina Tereshkova?"

"Дa, what a smart boy you are."

"I just really, really like space."

"Me too. Me too."

A/N: Ach! Short I know, and I am writing Bubblegum Bitch, but I had this idea, and I really wanted to at least get it out, I have at least an idea of what this is going to end up like. It is going to be a romantic fic between Canada and Russia, slowly building on this idea of space being their thing. And in the end having Russia take Canada to space. That is the general idea of this story. So do you guys think you would continue reading? Please, I don't really have the motivation to continue these things without knowing if people actually like them. If by all means, you hate it tell me that as well!

Notes

Magnetic Monster NGC 1275: "The Hubble Space Telescope has found the answer to a long-standing puzzle by resolving giant but delicate filaments shaped by a strong magnetic field around the active galaxy NGC 1275. It is the most striking example of the influence of these immense tentacles of extragalactic magnetic fields, say researchers." So it is this beautiful photo, that if you are reading this on Wattpad is the artwork for, that I found from one of my favourite websites, . I decided that for every chapter it shall be named after one of these photos from a whole list of them.

Great Space Race: So this was actually just called the Space Race, but I thought it sounded better with great in front of it. So this was not technically a race, it was during the Cold War and it was the USA and the USSR competing on the grounds of who was better when it came to spaceflight capability. There was no actual winner in all honesty, but they can hold titles of different things, America can proudly say they sent the first man to the moon and Russia holds the title of both first man and first woman into space.

Yuri Gagarin: The first human to ever go into space. He was a Russian man born on March 9, 1934, in Klushino, Russia. He travelled into space on the 3KA-3 spacecraft (Vostok 1) in 12 April 1961.

Valentina Tereshkova: Unless you happen to be interested in space or Russian history, Valentina Tereshkova isn't a name you would really know. She was indeed the first woman to travel into space, she wasn't the only of course. She was born on 6 March 1937, and was the one to launch the Vostok 6 mission on June 16, 1963. She circled the Earth a total of 48 times before heading back to Earth.


End file.
